Current virtual assistants (e.g., Siri, Watson, Alexa, etc.) may be designed to be intelligent, but not necessarily entertaining. These systems provide verbal answers/responses for questions the user poses to the assistant. These systems focus on text (or speech-to-text conversion) and/or speech processing to interact with a user.